


Fuck me up

by cheesypoofs666



Category: South Park
Genre: F to M, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesypoofs666/pseuds/cheesypoofs666
Summary: Henrietta and Michael sitting in a tree K.I.L.L.I.N.G, oh is that not how it goes?  Henrietta x Michael (Curly Goth) (Trans character F to M)
Relationships: Henrietta Biggle/Michael (South Park: Raisins)
Kudos: 12





	Fuck me up

My name is Henrietta and I have a crush on Michael. Man, I've got it bad. Sometimes we will be hanging out at my place and I'll catch him staring at me and we'll have this moment where we stop and stare before one of us breaks eye contact and goes back to scribbling in our black poetry books. 

I told the boys if they come over to my house early I would give them a ride to school but Pete and Firkle said they would just meet us there.

I'm sitting at my desk fixing my eyeliner and I can feel the gaze of Michael in the back of my head, watching me. I turn around and catch Michael looking at me, he's sitting up on my bed, his book in his lap. He puts his cigarette up to his lips and blows the smoke out in a long stream.

"Hey Curly will you check if my eyeliner is even. I feel like I've been staring too long I need an outside perspective.

"Yeah." Michael slips off my bed throwing his book to the side and smoothly strides over to me. He cups his hand under my chin and makes me look up at him, a light blush dusts my cheeks. He puts his face close to mine. 

"Looks good, I like when you do the cat eyes. It's cute." Michael removes his hand but still stands close.

"Thanks." I smile up at him pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Michael looks me up and down. Today I'm wearing a fishnet shirt, black short overalls with knee high socks and combat boots. Curly is in a black dress shirt with a long trench coat on, black pants paired with doc martens. 

I used to be kind of chubby when we were younger but since I got into highschool I've slimmed down quite a bit but I still have thick thighs. I'm a junior, Michael is a senior, a grade ahead of me. We do have art class together however. Which I enjoy.

"I like this outfit on you." I smiled at him but noticed that his collar was a little crooked so I stand up and adjusted it.

"There we go." Michael has got a couple inches on me so I have to look up when I look at him.

"Thanks Henrietta." I hear a knock and my mom opens the door.

"Sweety you should be heading out soon, you don't want to be late. Oh hello Michelle- Michael" She corrects herself clearing her throat. 

"Good to see you." She lets her self out quickly. i roll my eyes and groan.

"Ugh, I fucking hate when she does that." Michael waves it off.

"It's not a big deal, I'm used to it." He says reassuringly. I give him a sad look but brush it off.

"Alright let's go." I throw my backpack over my shoulder and grab my keys off my desk. Michael follows me down the stairs.

We get into my car and started driving in the direction of the school. I have the windows rolled down as Michael smokes a cigarette staring out the window. Smashing Pumpkins plays lightly in the background. 

"Michael can I ask you something?" I can feel his gaze on me I glance over for a moment to see him respond.

"Yeah, what's up?" He says while taking another puff and blowing it out the opposite direction.

"I know we don't talk about it often but how long have you known?" 

"That I'm trans?" He clarifies. 

"Yeah."

"Always I guess." He answers shortly but honestly. A silence drifts over the car, I don't pry anymore, I suppose he would tell me more when it seemed fit. 

I pulled up to the school parking lot, a few students stand around talking here and there. Michael flicks his cigarette out the window and unbuckles his belt. He turns to me and I follow suit, rolling up my windows so no posers break into my car and steal my stereo or some shit.

"Hey Henri." Michael says softly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for always being there for me." And before I could say another word he gets out and heads towards the front doors. Fuck he's so cute. 

The school day is fucking dragging ass. Luckily its a Friday so we'll have the next two days off from these Britney and Justin wannabes.

The day is half over as I walk out the back door to hang out at our usual spot on the stairs during lunch. As I make my way through the door Michael looks up at me sitting on the second to last step, arms resting on his knees. He taps his cigarette and some ashes from the tip fall loose. 

"Hey." He nods at me and takes a drag, I look over and see Pete in the corner texting away on his phone sitting legs sprawled out on the blanket with Firkle laying on his stomach next to him scribbling in his book. They look up at me as I speak. 

"Hey guys." I step down and sit next to Michael on the last step just below him. 

"Did you hear about the guy that got arrested recently for fucking chickens?" Firkle perks up and speaks.

"Oh yeahhh didn't he get caught doing it like right in the park or some shit?"

"In the middle of the day?" Michael asked.

"Yeah dude you'll never guess who brought him in." Firkle says. 

"Ooo I didn't hear that part, who was it?" I ask curiously. 

"Sheila Broflovski" I started laughing.

"Man I wish I could of seen her reaction." Firkle snorts and then talks back.

"Ha, right? Probably something about being appalled and then pinching his ear and pulling him all the way to the station saying how unacceptable it is for a young man to be doing such things. Dude he was like our age." 

"Ohhh, he can't be officially charged then." Pete says flipping his hair.

"Did they disclose who it was?" I asked. 

Firkle laughs. "No but I have a good idea who it was." 

"Who?" Pete asked.

"Tweak, apparently he drank so much of that meth coffee he started fucking chickens." Firkle said laughing.

"No fucking way." Michael says unbelieving. 

"Whatever. Why don't you go ask Sheila yourself." Firkle said sticking his tongue out.

"Not in this lifetime." Michael scoffs. Pete shakes his head and gets up walking past Michael and I to go inside.

"I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go take a shit." Firkle starts giggling and shouts after him. 

"Try not to get sucked off in there." Pete flipped him off and disappeared into the building, the door closing behind him. 

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. 

"Well ya know how Pete takes advanced English? That douchey Vampir kid and him got paired together for an assignment starting last period and he's been kinda pissy about it. I however, find it hilarious." Firkle snickers sitting up.

"Oh that's too funny, I wonder how long they have to work together and depending on the work they might actually have to see each other outside of school. I need to get details on this later." Michael keeps smoking and is now fully zoned out, obviously disinterested in our conversation. The bell rings and we make our way inside to go to our next class. 

Art class was fun, we did clay pottery and started making some abstract vases. It was day one of this project so everyone's pretty much looked like shit. I got a text from Pete in class saying he didn't need a ride home because he has to do homework.

I wonder if he is going to go over to Makowski's place to work on that project. He must be embarrassed about it if so. Usually he tells me things. 

After school I'm driving in the car with the two boys on my way to drop Firkle off first.

"What did Pete tell you?" Firkle asks with a smirk.

"He said he had to do homework." Firkle giggles and then speaks.

"Ha! He's totally with count fagula right now I'd bet money on it." 

"Oh yeah, one hundred percent. But who knows maybe count douche-ula isn't as annoying as he used to be." I said shrugging. Michael responds to that looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I turn a corner and pull up to Firkles driveway, parked I turn over and look at the two.

"Well you know, that whole vampire craze was back in elementary school, he doesn't wear those douchey teeth anymore, maybe he's different?" 

"What?" Firkle says dumbfounded. 

"I don't know, he's toned down quite a bit since then. He still dresses pretty punk, he's got piercings. I've heard he's gotten some new ink recently. He's kind of cute." I said truthfully. Michael scoffs.

"Pft, whatever." I look at Curly and I see he looks kinda pissed off. Is he mad at what I said?

"I mean you've got a point, guess we'll hear all about it when Pete is done being a whiny bitch." Firkle opens the door and climbs out from the back seat. 

"Anyway, thanks Henrietta. See ya guys later." With that Firkle closes the door. The drive to Michael's house was silent and I noticed he still seemed pretty annoyed. Why is he so mad. Ugh. We pulled up to his house and I parked the car. He looks me in the eyes and I try to read his expression, not sure where this sudden hostility is stemming from. 

"Want to come over tomorrow? My mom leaves in the early morning on a flight to Chicago for a training program through her job. We can talk shit and watch stupid movies." I suggested hoping he would snap out of this mood by Saturday. His demeanor changed slightly and he sighed. 

"Come to my place instead?" He suggested.

"Yeah okay." I agree smiling.

"Yeah my parents work early anyway so we should be good to do whatever." 

"Thanks for the ride." With that he strides out of car closing the door. 

It's the next day and I knock on Curly's door.

"Hey." He deadpans as he lets me inside. I instantly recognized the film as I heard it playing from the television.

"Evil Dead! Ah sweet is this the original?" He brightened up and I was happy he was in a better mood today.

"Yeah. Terrible but also amazing." Michael nods in agreement and plops down onto the couch.

Curly and I were sitting on the couch watching Evil Dead together. He was sitting so close that our thighs were touching.

My thoughts were spiraling as I zoned out into the movie. Ya know, for as long as I've known Michael, he never really gets in a mood without good reason. I stare beside me looking at his face as he focuses on the movie. He must of felt me staring because he turns to look at me and I turn back suddenly looking back at the movie pretending I wasn't looking at him thinking about what I was. He was totally jealous when I was talking about Mike.

I look back at him and a small smile forms on his lips, how badly I want to run my teeth over his bottom lip crosses my mind; he then catches me staring and we look at each other for a moment locking eyes without a word from either of us. Our faces are inches apart and I move forward to close the gap between us. He's in shock as I pull back he blinks a few times processing the kiss and then leans forward kissing me back softly. As we pull apart I look into his eyes a rush of adrenaline flowers through me. I've wanted him for so long.

I decided fuck it, I'm just going to do what I want. I get up and slide onto his lap, straddling him. He looks at me with big eyes as I lean in and press our lips together. I'll let him say when enough is enough, but right now I'm high off his affection and I want more. His hands hold down my hips with a firm grip. 

I melt into the kiss and he responds, moving his lips fluidly against mine. He pushes his hands against my hip bones and it drives me wild I break the kiss with a moan. 

"Sensitive huh?" He says with a grin. 

"Y-yeah."

He has this sultry seductive look on his face that's driving me wild, it makes me wet just looking at him. He pulls me off of him laying me down on the couch, his tall figure towers over me as he puts his knee between my legs I feel myself getting wet as he digs his nails into my hips and kisses me hard.

I can't help but moan because my hips are sensitive as fuck, he stops for a moment and let's me sit up to slide my dress over my head, I'm not wearing a bra so his tongue instantly goes to my nipple sucking on it, his hand cupping my other boob.

He then catches his lips with mine again. He pulls my panties down, I take them off the rest of the way discarding of them nearby. He then stops and looks me in the eyes with a look of lust as he pushes two fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue around them. Fuck he's so hot.

I lick my lips and watch him. He then slides his hand down to my pussy. I'm already wet but the feeling of his wet fingers rubbing slowly up and down my clit drives me crazy.

"F-fuck Curly." He teases me for a bit driving me fucking wild. He then moves his head down biting at my thighs which causes me to jerk my legs in reaction. He catches eye contact with me and smiles devilishly licking down the slit to my clit. He then closes his eyes, gripping my thighs. 

I throw my head back as he devours my pussy with his tongue, he licks and sucks my clit I squeeze his head lightly with my thighs I feel him moan into my pussy, I pull his curly hair as I squirt into his mouth. He drives me wild with his skillful tongue, he drinks my cum and as he puts his head up I see some dripping from his chin, he wipes it with his arm and smiles at me. I'm seeing white from my sudden orgasm my heart thudding in my chest.

"Fuck I loved that." He said to me as he pulls me in for a kiss, I can taste myself on his lips but I don't mind it much. He then kisses down my neck to my chest, sucking on my titties and swirling his tongue around my nipple. 

He then pushes two fingers inside me, I buck my hips into his touch. Fuck he is so hot. I moan as he starts to pick up the pace, plunging his two fingers in and out, as I squirt into his hand I hear a small moan leave his lips and he adds another finger going harder I start to moan out his name.

"Michael mmm fuck, more baby it feels so good." He kisses down my neck, slowing his pace, my legs twitch as he slowly pushes in and out of me. 

"Fuck please don't stop." He bites into my neck and starts to go faster putting a third finger inside of me and I start to squirt a stream getting it all over him. 

"Fuck that's so hot." Curly says in a low raspy voice in my ear keeping his pace.

"Come for me baby." I feel my orgasm nearing as Curly keeps his pace I tighten around his fingers he pulls out and sucks the cum off his fingers looking me in the eyes. 

"Goddamn Henrietta." He pulls me into a passionate kiss, I snake my arms around his neck. All I can think about is how I want more and more from him. I pull back and speak his name as I run my hand through his thick curly hair. 

"Michael." 

"Mm yeah?" 

"I want to ride you."

"Okay." Michael smoothly slides off me, walks to his room to go grab his dildo, leaving me wet and waiting. My heart is pounding and I cant get enough, I've wanted this for so long. He comes back with his dick, it has a base on the bottom so he just puts it through the fly on his pants. As he comes back over with his shiny black dick on I lick my lips as he strides over to me. I'm sitting up on the couch naked as he sits down next to me.

"Can I watch you suck it?" My eyes light up as he asks me. 

"Yeah." I say happily, loving the idea of getting him off. I get on my knees and squeeze his thighs a bit looking him in the eyes as I give him a little show. I lick the tip of the dildo slowly lapping my tongue over it, I put the whole thing in my mouth bobbing my head up and down. 

He grunts and stops me pulling me in for a kiss. I get up and kiss him hard. I then straddle his lap and position the dildo at my hole and slowly lower myself onto it, adjusting to its size, he pushes the hair out of my face and kisses me sweetly. I lightly moan as I start to roll my hips against it In a rhythmic fashion, he starts to moan with me.

"Its like right on my clit Henri don't stop." He rolls his head back and lets me have my way as he bucks his hips in rhythm with my thrusts. We keep at it for a few minutes but my knees start to lock so I suggest switching positions. 

"Fuck me doggy?" I suggest, he almost in a heart beat pushes me over and grabs my ass slamming into my vagina I lift my butt in the air and put my head into the couch moaning.

He fucks me good and hard I cry out into the couch seeing stars. Fuck he's so good with his dick. He has one leg on the couch and the other firmly planted on the ground for leverage. I thrust into his movements and he moans with me and slaps my ass. I feel myself squirt as the warm liquid flows down my leg he quickens his pace.

"Aw fuck. Henrietta you're so wet baby." I feel myself orgasm I start to see white as I moan out his name.

"Aaahhh Michael." He pulls out and kisses down my back. I'm worn the fuck out at this point so I just lay down and let out a sigh.

"Mmm Curly you fucked me so good baby." He leans down and kisses me on the forehead I watch him as he takes his dick off and sets it to the side, he climbs onto the couch and I make some room as he pulls me onto his chest and kisses me sweetly. 

"You are so fucking sexy Henrietta." I smile and kiss him. 

"No you." I tease and nuzzle my head into his neck feeling worn out. 

  
  
  



End file.
